


En el tronco, la esmeralda

by Redvka



Series: Narutaugust [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Day 2 Sakura deserved better, El final que se merecían, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Narutaugust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: No es al instante, y eso es lo curioso. No es tampoco a la semana de haber concluido la guerra. Sucede después, y parecieran años pero no lo son.Una noche Sakura despierta agitada. Y piensa que las cosas, no deberían ser así.Porque Kishimoto detesta a sus mujeres, y ellas se merecen mucho más de lo que les dio. Aquí, mi aporte para arreglar el desmadre que hicieron con Sakura.Para el reto #Narutaugust de NocturnalWalkr y lou.izee.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Narutaugust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871581
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	En el tronco, la esmeralda

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es parte del reto en instagram #Narutaugust de [NocturnalWalkr](https://www.instagram.com/nocturnalwalkr/) y [lou.izee](https://www.instagram.com/lou.izee/). Pasen a ver sus fanarts, que están muy chulos. 
> 
> Day 2: Sakura deserved better
> 
> Este fic, obviamente, es Sakura!Centric, y el Naruto/Sasuke solo está de fondo, no es lo principal.

El primero en despertar es Sasuke. No tiene palabras para ella, pero le mira cauteloso desde la cama de hospital. Si hubiera una sensación para todo ello, Sakura la describiría como astillas. Es irónico.

Cuando Naruto despierta lo primero que hace es buscar con la mirada. Cae en Sasuke tirado en la cama de al lado, y algo en el de forma visible se relaja. Deja de apretar. Luego le sonríe a Sakura y el aire vuelve a fluir.

No los toca, no se atreve.

Llora afuera de la habitación, con la mano de Kakashi en el hombro.

* * *

No es al instante, y eso es lo curioso. No es tampoco a la semana de haber concluido la guerra y quizá tenga sentido, habiendo tanto caos todavía por arreglar. Sucede después, y parecieran años pero no lo son.

Una noche Sakura despierta agitada. Astillas. En su garganta, detrás de sus ojos.

Está aterrada. Se pregunta si al Primero le pasó igual.

(Sabe que no.)

Le cuenta a Tsunade, y sus cejas fruncidas le sientan mal en el estómago.

—¿Qué hago?

Pero su mentora no tiene respuestas. Nadie las tiene.

Sakura no llora, pero se siente muy parecido.

Busca a Yamato, pero el hombre no sabe explicarse, no sabe calmarla. _Es algo distinto_ , le dice él. _Piensa en un lago_ , le aconseja. Pero si Sakura cierra los ojos, si trata de imaginar algo, lo único que ve es fuego en una caja.

De todos es Rock Lee quien la consuela. La toca, sus cinco dedos le envuelven la mano y siente el calor a través de las vendas. Le sonríe, de la forma más gentil que le ha visto.

—Esto encontrará su lugar—le dice. Sakura tiembla. Un miedo muy instintivo le ciñe las costillas. Siente que se quema por dentro, como un bosque irradiado en la noche.

Acostumbrándose a las astillas es que logra dormir. Aún puede sanar, pero la incomodidad la lleva a cuestas. La incertidumbre.

Yamato la entrena pero es complicado.

Un lago de noche se transforma en un volcán, en árboles inmensos ardiendo. A veces despierta gritando y qué tan maravilloso sería si solo fueran recuerdos de la guerra. Qué maravilloso sería saber cómo controlarlo.

* * *

Al final resuelve que si son astillas lo que se le está clavando en el alma, lo único que debe hacer es lijar.

Funciona.

* * *

—¿Aún quieres a Sasuke? —le pregunta un día Naruto, rascando la mesa donde están sentados.

—Es complicado—le contesta, se mira las uñas. Ino insistió en pintárselas verdes como sus ojos—, aún le guardo coraje. Un poco.

—Yo no puedo.

—Ya sé—le sonríe, pone su mano sobre la de Naruto—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

—Para qué—se muerde el labio—. ¿Crees que…?

—Estoy segura que Sasuke no sigue aquí por su cariño a la Aldea—le aprieta la mano—. No eres cobarde, Naruto. No deberías empezar ahora.

* * *

Sakura abraza a Naruto y le besa la mejilla el día que se marchan. Abraza a Sasuke también y no se siente extraño hacerlo.

Kakashi y ella les despiden. Nadie hace un escándalo y nadie llora.

—Te invito un ramen—le dice Kakashi cuando Sasuke y Naruto desaparecen en el horizonte.

—Que haya sake—le contesta ella, aún con la mirada puesta más allá de las puertas.

Sakura no llora, porque ha aprendido a repartir sus lágrimas. Kakashi tampoco lo hace, porque con el peso de los años hay ciertas cosas que te acostumbras a sobrellevar.

Lo más extraño de todo es que los días continúan y no se sienten fuera de lo normal.

* * *

—Nadie debería subestimarte, Hoja—le dice Temari, su abanico sosteniéndole el peso.

Sakura se sacude las manos y vuelve a colocarse los guantes. Se lima las astillas.

Están a las afueras de Suna, con el sol pesándoles en los hombros. Lleva varios días en la Arena en un asunto diplomático, pues a Kakashi le pareció poético que fuera ella quien tuviera que visitar al Kazekage.

—El pan de cada día—le responde.

* * *

Aparentemente a nadie le sorprende la decisión del Consejo y del propio Kakashi. A nadie excepto a Sakura.

—Es como un augurio—le dice su antiguo sensei, sentado detrás del escritorio—. O eso piensan los ancianos. Casi toda la Aldea, si soy honesto.

—No creo ser la mejor idea.

—Pero lo eres—reafirma el Sexto—. Naruto es un héroe y una figura que quedará marcada por siglos, pero al final no es el más adecuado.

—Si acepto sería la peor amiga.

—Estás siendo muy fatalista.

—No es mi sueño—recalca, asustada.

—Tampoco el de Naruto—Kakashi recarga su codo en la mesa, y en su mano sostiene su mejilla—. Él consiguió el suyo hace un tiempo. Viajan juntos, ¿no te has enterado?

—No es gracioso.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

—No voy a mentir, tenerte de sucesora sería un honor—sonríe, sus ojos haciéndose pequeños—. A Tsunade le encanta, por cierto.

Sakura gruñe enfrente de su Hokage y lo abandona en la oficina, modales y jerarquías al diablo.

—Eres como un milagro—le dice Shikamaru después, cuando la ve—. La hija perdida de Hashirama.

—Sigue sin ser gracioso.

—Ironías.

* * *

No debería asombrarla descubrir que Kakashi tenía razón. Pero lo hace.

—No quiero aceptar—le dice. Están sentados en una de las mesas del rincón, donde hay más privacidad. Sasuke pidió un vaso de agua y Naruto una botella de sake para compartir.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunta Naruto, una ceja enarcada.

—Es tu sueño—recalca, como si de pronto todos se hubieran vuelto idiotas y Sakura fuera la única persona con sentido común en la Aldea.

—Pues…—se encoge de hombros, le da un trago a su sake— _Era_ mi sueño. Lo tenía muy idealizado, ¿sabes?

—Carajo, no me digas eso.

—Estar aquí, siempre, en una oficina—murmura, como meditando—. Todos los papeles, mierda, Tsunade siempre se quejaba de eso. No sé—voltea a ver a Sasuke, quien tiene puesta toda su atención en el vaso frente a él—, hay cosas más importantes. 

Sakura gruñe y entierra su cara sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Naruto sonríe y le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

Cuando Sasuke habla, Sakura levanta el rostro, su cabello tapándole un poco los ojos.

—Si alguien…—deja de mirar el vaso, y la mira a ella— Son muy pocas personas las que pueden arreglar toda la mierda que hay aquí. Tú eres una de ellas.

Naruto les sonríe, primero a Sasuke luego a ella y después estira su mano sobre la mesa, hasta envolverle la muñeca.

—Si fuera yo el de la decisión, también te escogería a ti—le comenta con una sonrisa apaciguada, cariñosa.

Sakura suspira, sintiéndose un poco derrotada.

—No vine aquí pensando que así saldrían las cosas—les confiesa.

Naruto se ríe, y Sasuke hace un gesto de incomodidad, aunque Sakura piensa es solo por aparentar.

—Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿eh? —alza su vaso— Brindemos.

—Claro que no—refuta Sakura.

—Brindemos porque estamos juntos otra vez—le dice Naruto.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo, dobe—se burla Sasuke, de esa manera que parece más un fastidio. Pero para indignación de Sakura, él también levanta su vaso.

—Los odio—escupe, con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto suelta una carcajada y Sasuke asiente con la cabeza.

Al final terminan brindando, pero a insistencia de Sakura nunca especifican por qué. 

* * *

Su rostro tallado en piedra le recibe al entrar a la Aldea. Si es honesta, verse a sí misma en una montaña es lo que más molestia le causa de todo el asunto de ser Hokage.

Shikamaru suspira a su lado, masajeándose la espalda baja.

—En cuanto pongamos esto en orden te voy a revisar—le dice ella, estirando los brazos, desentumiéndose.

—Hay asuntos más importantes que mi espalda—le responde, volteando a verla.

—Soy tu Hokage, hazme caso.

Shikamaru sonríe y no dice nada más. Siendo sincera, tener esa excusa a disposición es una maravilla.

Tuvieron otra reunión de Kages, esta vez en la Niebla. Y si algo puede decir es que no fue divertido. En opinión de Sakura, más mujeres deberían gobernar el mundo. Muchas cosas serían ridículamente fáciles si así fuera.

—Naruto envió un reporte—informa Shikamaru cuando entran al despacho, mientras Sakura se quita la capa y el sombrero.

—No, no me hables de esos idiotas, no hoy—se deja caer en su sillón de tres plazas, cansada—. Me merezco un descanso. Además, siempre terminan haciendo lo que les da la gana.

—Eso no lo puedo negar.

Se quedan en silencio unos momentos, Shikamaru poniendo orden en su escritorio y los papeles que se fueron acumulando en la semana.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar? —pregunta Sakura, aún echada sobre el sofá.

—¿Vas a cocinar para mí?

—Claro que no—se ríe—. Te invito para que tú seas el que cocine.

—No suena muy tentador, Hokage-sama. 

—Podría invitar a Lee—medita—. A él no le molestaría cocinar.

—Te va a dar diarrea.

— _Nos_ —corrige—. Nos va a dar diarrea.

Shikamaru se voltea hacia ella, recargado en el filo del escritorio y con los brazos cruzados. No ha cambiado mucho, lo único distinto son sus ojeras y el collar sobre su pecho. Sigue siendo un buen amigo, y un increíble asistente.

—Debes tener el cerebro frito si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Estoy canalizando mi Naruto interior—sonríe—. Anda, hazme de cenar.

 _Estoy cansada_ , no dice. _No me dejes sola._

—¿Cómo tienes las manos?

Sakura abre y cierra los puños, sin mirarlas.

—Como dos robles.

Vuelve a girarse, acomodando más papeles.

—No pienso lavar los trastes.

Sakura suspira contenta, y por un instante puede olvidarse de sus manos, de las astillas y los fragmentos.

—Para eso va Lee.

* * *

Los llaman los Nuevos Sannin, para incomodidad de Sakura. A Tsunade le parece gracioso, pero la ironía siempre ha sido un tema recurrente en ella. Naruto piensa que es genial y Sasuke está más del lado de Sakura, donde todo es medio molesto.

Konoha tiene buenos lazos con todas las Aldeas ninja, y Sakura no ignora que es más cosa de Naruto que suya propia. Pero bueno, ella también es considerada heroína de guerra.

Aún nadie se explica por qué el Mokuton decidió aparecer en ella, y hay muchos rumores sobre cómo Sakura decidió experimentar consigo misma. Pero es ridículo, porque si tan solo supieran lo difícil que es, sabrían que nadie en su sano juicio desearía hacerlo (y Sakura se considera alguien con bastante sentido común).

Tsunade dice que es increíble, y los ancianos aseguran que es muy parecido a como era con Hashirama. Sakura solo sabe que a veces le causa pesadillas e insomnio. Espera, en el fondo de su corazón, que al Primero le haya pasado igual.

Pero es una buena vida, se dice. Al parecer Kakashi también tenía razón en eso y Sakura es buena en el puesto, mejor de lo que todos se esperaban, incluida ella misma.

Gran heroína de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, la mejor ninja médico del mundo, la Séptima Hokage, la segunda portadora natural del elemento Madera y una de los tres Nuevos Sannin. La feroz Sakura Haruno.

Alguien que en otra vida, mereció todo eso.


End file.
